Shangrila draft
by ForinaReal
Summary: discontinued. I'm rewriting this but I haven't upload it. Check my profile soon... The new Story will have same title
1. Chapter 1

ForinaReal: Very sorry, but I'm rewriting this story. You may not find a huge differences. I;m just add some little changes inside the stories. Well let's meet our first disclaimer guest

Tsuna: Hello, everyone. This is ForinaReal's first rewrite story. Maybe I'm a little OOC here well, bear with it ne?

ForinaReal: As always you're a kind and good boy, aren't you, Tsuna?

Tsuna: Is it?

ForinaReal: Yes. It is

Tsuna: Well, don't wasting the pages. ForinaReal don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any of its characters.

ForinaReal: Enjoy everyone!

-VongolaX-

Tsuna is sleeping peacefully on his bed. He's now inside his room at Vongola Mansion in Italy. His room is big, very big. He even told the Ninth to get him a smaller room, but the Ninth said that it's a common thing for the Boss to have at least a big and luxury room, especially for a family as big as Vongola.

Well, shortly. He has a huge bed, huge table, huge closet, and one huge bathroom. And if any of you imagine what his room will look like, it will begin with a word huge.

Its 9 o'clock in the morning, Tsuna is sleeping peacefully on his bed until a certain baby with his usual mafia attire come into his room. He shakes Tsuna and he doesn't wake up. He shakes again and he doesn't wake up, then his lizard formed into a 1 ton hammer and going to hit him with that as he screams to him.

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up you lazy boss!" said Reborn while he's hitting Tsuna with a big hammer.

"I'm awake Reborn and hell, today is Sunday and I want to sleep in peace please" beg Tsuna, who now have a big bump on his head. "We just back from the future and you're already torturing me again?" ask Tsuna.

It's as you know, Tsuna and his company already back from the world ten years later and enjoying their life at Italy per Ninth order. The Ninth wants to know about their adventure at the future to prevent it from happening again for the second time. And so, Tsuna, his guardians, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Kokuyo gang, the Gesso and Giglio Nero Family are invited for a meeting in Italy. After the meeting, Tsuna live in Italy for another 2 months with his company.

"We have a job" said Reborn.

"What! JOB?" ask Tsuna

"Yes, there are an online game that interest the Ninth" said Reborn

"Online game?" ask Tsuna with a confused face

"They said the game make people disappear when they are playing the game, you could say the game transport the player to their world" said Reborn

"How could a game transport a people to the other dimensions?" ask Tsuna

"We already figured that out, Verde said that it was using like a teleporting machine like the one Byakuran use, but smaller size. Well, that's not the problem, open your computer, Tsuna and see this website" said Reborn

"Wait a minute, wonderland?"Ask Tsuna

"Ask after you open the site" said Reborn

"OK" answer Tsuna. And after that he opened the site. It's just a normal site for chatting and blogging, for Tsuna. "What's wrong in the site, it's like the other normal site for chatting and sending emails" said him again.

"See the chat" said Reborn.

Sender: XXX –Cavallone Family

To: QUEEN

OO/XX/YYYY 10:13

Long time no see, QUEEN, thanks for your advice last time. Even though I'm still doing punishment and executions for my family but now I realized that I'm protecting my family. Chats with you really cheer me up and open my eye about how cruel is the mafia world.

Sender: QUEEN

To: XXX-Cavallone Family

OO/XX/YYYY 10:15

I'm very happy to hear that. I'm glad that you overcome your problem, you know it's alright to tell me about your problems it's a common problem in the mafia world and I'm very happy to chat with you too. Hope you could still visit me and chat with me again ^_^

Sender: XXX-Cavallone Family

To: QUEEN

OO/XX/YYYY10:17

Thank you very much QUEEN. Now I can do my job very well. And I'll visit your site to chat again if I have time. But my boss is a very good man, I'm sure he will give me a holiday : )

Sender: QUEEN

To: XXX-Cavallone Family

OO/XX/YYYY 10:19

Hahaha, hope you will. ^0^ Have a good time…

"It's not from a real Cavallone Family right?" ask Tsuna

"It's a real one, we asked the man who chat with this QUEEN and he said he is. It's not just that Tsuna, the other chat history in this site is just another mafia related problems that he can't stand the blood or something like that and finally the one who visit this site are all Mafioso from many families over the world" said Reborn

"You could say that this is a site that can only open by the Mafioso right?"Ask Tsuna

"You could say that, this site is like a therapy site to overcome your problem as a Mafioso, all the visitor is a mafia and this QUEEN chat with them and give them advice to overcome that" said Reborn

"Isn't it good, they always have problems especially about executions and punishment" said Tsuna

"You stupid, this person called QUEEN is a mysterious one, we can't track her down, even Vendiche can't" said Reborn as he smack him with a hammer, but Tsuna somehow dodge it and he smirked.

"And _WHY_ do you want to track her down?" ask Tsuna confused

"Because the one called QUEEN is probably breaking the pact of mafia. We can't let the civilians know about us, the punishment is very harsh from the Vendiche and the Vendiche wants us to help them find this site's owners and tell them whether this person broke the pact or not by telling about our world" said Reborn

"But this person just helping them to overcome their problems!" said Tsuna. After all he is the kind Tsuna; he doesn't think it was a wrong thing to do, helping the others.

"You're as naïve as ever. The Ninth think the same way so he want you to find this person and if this person really broke the pact, at least we could get this person to Vongola so we can protect this one" said Reborn

"Reborn… But I can't think the Ninth would really send me out. The technology department can't track this QUEEN how could we know who is this?"

For Reborn, Tsuna seems to do his new job half heartedly so he decide to tell him something about his Mist Guardian, "Oh, I forgot. The Vendiche will give us something as a payment by the way" said Reborn

"Payment? What?" ask Tsuna

"They will free Mukuro if we can get this person" said Reborn. "Hitting two birds with a stone seems very good; Chrome would want her Mukuro-sama back"

At last Tsuna give up and decide that he just finished the job quickly. "Alright, I'll tell Yamamoto and Gokudera about this and we can probably get all of the guardians to help us" said Tsuna.

"I'm going to get you all of the guardians, you could talk to the Ninth first and don't forget to tell your father" said Reborn

Tsuna nodded and he walking to the Ninth's office. The hall in Vongola mansion is very expensive looking. It seems the Ottavo likes to collect vases (I make this myself ;P) and there're a bunch of vases at the hall. Some pictures are hanging on the wall too. He remembered someone said something about the Seventh Boss who likes to collect pictures from around the world. At the hall he see the workers bowing to him and keep calling him Tenth or Master or something like that.

"I think I can't get used to this after all" he said to himself.

He have told several workers in the mansion to call him Tsuna or Tsunayoshi but all of them insist that they will always call him Tenth or Master Sawada and Tsuna lost the argument.

Knock! Knock!

"Enter" said The Ninth Boss of the Vongola Mafia Family.

The Ninth Boss of the Vongola Family is sitting on his chair behind the huge desk which the paper is pilling on the top of the desk. The paperwork for the boss seems never ends.

"It's me, Ninth" said Tsuna as he got to the front of the big desk and bowing to his predecessor

"Oh. It's you Tsunayoshi you must have heard Reborn about your new job along with your guardian. So what's your answer?" ask the Ninth as he raised his head from his pilling paper works

"I think it's alright to track this person, we could get Mukuro back and Chrome will be happy" said Tsuna

"Well, I think Mukuro is no longer a threat for us so you can get him as your Mist Guardian, but are you sure you can control Mukuro, I don't know whether he will betray us or not" said the Ninth. He definitely worried about Tsuna's Mist Guardian who hates Mafia.

"It's alright, in the future I have learned to control Mukuro" said Tsuna with his sparkling smile

"Okay, if you said so" said the Ninth

"Umm, about the online game that you said exactly what kind of game is it?" ask Tsuna

"It's a fantasy RPG online game for mafia only; it can be connected if you have the mafia internet connection. The mafia from all over the world plays this game for fun or for battle training. I'm sure you have played RPG games before" said the Ninth

"Yes I have back in Japan, but usually fantasy games have many kind of equipment like swords or armor, can we get it here? Because I heard Reborn said that we transport ourselves there like teleportation or something like that" said Tsuna

"It is exactly as you said, but when my men come back, he said that we can't get anything back here. But, we can get something from here to the game" said the Ninth

"So we can't get anything back, but Ninth RPG games usually can be finished, how could we finished the game?" ask Tsuna

"You have to collect something to finished the game. I heard it's very difficult. And they have levels too, you have to finished a mission form the Government to raise your level" said the Ninth

"Government?" ask Tsuna again

"Yes, the one who control the game" said the Ninth

"Hmm, but what's the connection between this QUEEN and the online game?" ask Tsuna

"The technology Department said that we could meet QUEEN in this game but unfortunately everyone who are playing the game never meet this person" said the Ninth.

"So you want us to play this game and find the QUEEN?" ask Tsuna

"Yes, don't worry it's not a very dangerous game and you can bring something from here to the game" said the Ninth

"So I could use box and ring" said Tsuna

"Yes, and I heard some of your guardians chat with this QUEEN too, you can ask them" said The Ninth

"Okay, ninth" answer Tsuna

"Oh and last thing, Tsunayoshi. If you die there that means that you really died in the real world please be careful" said the ninth

"Don't worry. We're training hard in the future. We won't be defeated that easily." said Tsuna as he get out of the office.

"You sure are confident. I hope you finished it with a perfect result then" said the Ninth as he smiles to his successor.

-VongolaX-

Hello again.

Thank you for reading Welcome to Shangrila

As you see I'm rewriting this story because I really feel that's something is missing here

So well you see my work.

It's gotten a little longer….

For everyone

Thank you for reading my stories

Please Review

ForinaReal ^_^V


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Tenth! Why did you call us so suddenly?" ask Tsuna's right hand-man Gokudera Hayato a.k.a The Storm Guardian

"He's right Tsuna, why do you call us so suddenly?" ask Yamamoto Takeshi a.k.a The Rain Guardian

"Boss, do you have any order?" ask Chrome Dokuro a.k.a The Mist Guardian

"EXTREME CALLING SAWADA, do you have any problem?" ask the energetic Sasagawa Ryohei a.k.a The Sun Guardian

"What so you want, herbivores?" ask Hibari Kyouya a.k.a the Cloud Guardian

"Umm, The Ninth has some order for us. But before that I want to ask to you all, have any of you ever chat with the person called QUEEN in some site?" ask Tsuna

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, and Ryohei raised their hands.

"Well, at first I'm quite unstable Tsuna, when I first did the execution so I accidently found this site and chat with QUEEN, her advice was really good so I overcome my problem in a short time" said Yamamoto

"Me too tenth" said Gokudera

"I'm chatting about Mukuro-sama with QUEEN and she did give me some advice and tricks about illusions, it's really good, Boss" said Chrome with a happy face

"Well, actually do you ever find anything about her?" ask Tsuna

"Nope, we just chat. The baseball-freak once ask QUEEN about where we can meet her and QUEEN said that if we have a very big problem then we could meet her in this online game" said Gokudera

"He's right Tsuna, but since we don't have any problems so we never play the game" said Yamamoto

"Hmph, weak herbivores chat with someone because of their work, how weak. And you dare to call yourself a Guardian?" ask Hibari with a dark face

Well, you see ever since Hibari saw Tsuna's battle with Byakuran in the future he swear loyalty to Tsuna and did everything Tsuna told him to do. He still calls him herbivore though.

"It's alright Hibari" said Tsuna

"If you said so" answer Hibari

"But what's wrong with QUEEN, Tsuna?" ask Yamamoto with a curious face.

"The Ninth asked us to track her and reveal QUEEN's real identity" said Reborn

"EHHHH!? Why? QUEEN never did something wrong" ask Yamamoto

"He's right Boss, why should we track her?" ask Chrome

"Because the Vendiche want us to do so" answer Reborn

"They said they will free Mukuro, and besides it's not like they will punish QUEEN" said Tsuna

"If we can prove that QUEEN doesn't break any pact they wouldn't punish her" said Reborn

"You surprise us, Tsuna. I thought the Vendiche will punish QUEEN" said Yamamoto with a calmer face than before.

Both Chrome and Gokudera has settled down, Tsuna think that maybe Chrome don't want to join the mission if the QUEEN really will be punished.

"Then, we will play the game and find QUEEN?" ask Hibari

"Yes, Hibari and we can bring something from here to the game" said Reborn

"Sounds interesting, I'm in Tsuna" said Yamamoto

"If the Tenth going, then me too" said Gokudera

"I'm in Sawada, find this QUEEN TO THE EXTREME" said Ryohei

"I'm going, Herbivore" said HIbari

"Me too, Boss" said Chrome

"Wait, what about the dumb cow?" ask Gokudera

"Since the Ninth said that we could die at the game so I think it's quite dangerous for him to come along" said Tsuna

"How about the girls?" ask Gokudera

"They will stay here too, even though Kyoko is already trained with bow and Haru with dagger, I think it's too dangerous" said Tsuna

"By the way, Tsuna. If you die there you could still be revived by some magic, it's a fantasy RPG after all" said Reborn

"Why don't tell me sooner?" ask Tsuna

"Because I want to" answer Reborn

"Well, it's not a dangerous game after all, we can get them along" said Reborn

"I heard all of that, Tsuna-kun" said Kyoko from behind the door

"Hiii, Kyoko-chan?" said Tsuna, surprised when Kyoko can already hide her presence really good.

"I heard too, Tsuna-san" said Haru from the same place as Kyoko

"I-pin want to go too" said the little Chinese girl

"Alright, all of you can go, can someone get Lambo and Basil here?" ask Tsuna

"I'll get Lambo-chan" said Haru

"Get ready all of you, we will depart tomorrow, don't forget your box and weapons" said Reborn

"Tsuna, do you think QUEEN is a bad people?" ask Yamamoto with as serious face

"Eh? I think QUEEN is not a bad one, he helped many mafias who have a problem "

"But, this is mafia, Tsuna. QUEEN may helped us before, but she can turn out to be an enemy later" said Yamamoto

"Yamamoto….you are helped with her before don't you why are you suddenly think like that?" ask Gokudera

"Well, it's just maybe, because the Vendiche even curious about her real motive of helping the mafia" said Yamamoto

"Kufufufu, it's as you said Rain Guardian, QUEEN maybe an enemy later" said Mukuro who is using Chrome's body

"Have you met QUEEN before, Mukuro?" ask Tsuna

"Nope, even I never met her before, she's a very interesting one, I would like to meet QUEEN once" said Mukuro

"Umm, excuse me, but how do you know that QUEEN is a woman?" ask Gokudera

"It's QUEEN, so it's should be a woman" said Yamamoto

"……."

And let's skip Gokudera and Yamamoto's battle scene because it's not good for children under age…..


	3. Chapter 3

ForinaReal: I forgot to put disclaimer on the last chapter so I put it on the summary, so Tsuna-san please does the disclaimer

Tsuna: Heeeee, Okay, so ForinaReal don't own KHR or any of its characters.

ForinaReal: KHR owned by Amano Akira

Chapter 3

"Master Sawada, the preparation is being made, please come to the computer room" said one of the workers on the Technology Department

"Alright" said Tsuna." Let's go everyone"

And then they reach the computer room and received some kind of transmitter

"Anu, what's this?" ask Tsuna

"It's a transmitter, Tenth, we could have news from you anytime if you want some backup" said the workers

"It's good Tsuna, we could have battled many people on our way, we could have many helpers if we are losing" said Yamamoto

"You're right, let's go" said Tsuna

So they see the computer and open the program

-WELCOME TO SHANGRI-LA-

Sign In Create Account

User Name

Password

Sign In

"Reborn, this is what name should we use?" ask Tsuna

"Use real name. Tsuna" said Reborn

"Is it alright, they would know me as the Vongola Boss?" ask Tsuna

"It's a mafia only" said Reborn

And so each of them makes their own account for the game

Tsuna:

PN: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Type: Sky

Family: Vongola

Password: *******

Username: Tsuna

Gokudera:

PN: Gokudera

Type: Storm

Family: Vongola

Password: ********

Username: Gokudera Hayato

Yamamoto:

PN: Yamamoto

Type: Rain

Family: Vongola

Password: ******

Username: Yamamoto Takeshi

Chrome:

PN: Chrome

Type: Mist

Family: Vongola

Password: *****

Username: Chrome Dokuro

Ryohei:

PN: Ryohei

Type: Sun

Family: Vongola

Password: ***

Username: Sasagawa Ryohei

Hibari:

PN: Hibari

Type: Cloud

Family: Vongola

Password: ********

Username: Hibari Kyouya

Lambo:

PN: Lambo

Type: Lightning

Family: Vongola

Password: *****

Username: Lambo-san

And so on…………

(I'm too lazy to type all of the profile)

"Reborn, I just have to click this enter right?" ask Tsuna

"Ah, and I'm going too" said Reborn

"OK, let's go everyone" said Tsuna

As his guardians nodded he presses the button that will lead him to the world's most mysterious game…

And suddenly he feels his body through a long tunnel like when he first time travelling to the future, then he arrive at a room full of monitor and complicated program. Then suddenly a round door in front of him opened.

"Go, Tsuna" said Reborn

Tsuna just nodded and walk through the door. Behind the door he sees a round stage, flying and a girl who looks very strange sitting behind a small computer.

"Welcome, Sawada Tsunayoshi, to Shangri-la" said the girl

"Eh?" Tsuna surprised

"I'm Freya, I will explain to you how to play this game, the rules, and the punishment if you break any rules" said Freya. "Would you want me to explain or not, Vongola the Tenth?" she continued

"Yes, please" answer Tsuna

"Then, this game is an online game for mafia only and we warn you that no family rivalry will be accepted in this game. You allowed to fight another, but no fighting over Family problem will be accepted." Said Freya

"Alright, and how about the goals, this game should have goals right, to complete it, Ninth said that we have to reach certain level?" ask Tsuna

"That is Shangri-la version 3.25, we have updated the game, now you're playing version 4" said Freya. "But the basic is the same, you have level of course, but you will not begin the game from level 1, in version 4 we have level test, to decide your level on your first time" she continue

"Then, if your highest level are 200 and Tsuna level test is 200 then, he already finished the game?" ask Reborn

"No, in this version we have another goal. It's to collect this" she said as she show them a flower

"Flower?" ask Tsuna

"Yes, to finished the game, you should collect 500 kind of flowers in this world" said Freya

"But, there should be over 500 flower" said Tsuna

"Yes, it is. The 500 kind of flower that you should obtain to finished the game is called Norn Flower and the other flowers out of that 500 kind is called Valkyrie Flower" said Freya

"Okay and where will we keep the flower? We can't walk around with 500 kind of flower around right?" ask Tsuna

"That's why we have this" said the girl as she show a book."When you touch a flower, it will change into a card. And I should assume that you have a ring right, if you said 'Book' then the book will appear. At the back you have contact panel that will allow you to contact other player that add you as their friend and you can see the other player's status"

"Book" Tsuna said and an orange colored book appear.

"The book's color depends on your type. And for your information, all of the flowers in this worlds have certain use" said Freya

"Use?" ask Tsuna

"Yes, for example this rose, if you touch it, it will change into a card, and the card has the flower's information. This rose is a weapon type. If you said 'SKULD' and it will transform into a flower again, and if you said 'URD' then it would transform into a weapon or something else depends on the flowers" she said

"So a flower can be a weapon, magic, or something like that" ask Reborn

"Yes, Arcobaleno, some of the flower also very dangerous to obtain so please be careful" said the girl."Any question?"

"Yes, if we are killed in this world, is it mean that we really die?" ask Tsuna

"Yes, but you could use a flower that have reviving power to revive yourself or your friends" answer he girl

"The next rule is, you are prohibited to kill other family boss" said Freya

"How could we know that a person is a boss?" ask Tsuna

"The status, when you meet a person and talked to them, a panel will appear in front of you showing their Family name, status, and type" said the girl

"Can I play too?" ask Reborn

"Yes, any Arcobaleno can play this game, and for your information. In this world you will transformed into your adult form. But, you can't collect 500 Norn Flower, you will have a same book but you just here as a watcher and you just could use the other 999 type of Valkyrie flower" answer the girl.

"That's good Reborn, you could use your adult self" said Tsuna, smiling to his home tutor

"You could say that" said Reborn grinning

"Any other question?" ask Freya

"Nope, can I decide my level now?" ask Tsuna

"Alright then" answer Freya while she's typing something to her computer. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Tenth, Type Sky, our maximum level is 200 and your level is 199" said the girl

"Wow, you get a high level, Tsuna" said Reborn

"Reborn, Sun Arcobaleno, Type Sun, Game Watcher, your level is 199" said the girl again

"You get a same level as me, Reborn" said Tsuna

"If you have any further question for me, just press information button on the contact panel" said Freya as she press a button and showing Tsuna a huge door

"Good luck on your adventure, Vongola Tenth" said the girl

Tsuna walk to the door and Reborn walking beside him. As soon as they enter the door, Reborn change into his adult form.

"So this is your adult form, Reborn?" ask Tsuna

"You could say that. It's a long time when I last feeling like this" said the hit man

Now, they are in the middle of a huge room, many people sitting and talking at the chair around them.

"Let's wait for Gokudera and the others" said Tsuna to his home tutor

"No need, there he is" said the adult form of Reborn

"Tenth!" scream Gokudera as he approach him

"Gokudera, where are the rest of us?" ask Tsuna

"They are waiting for you, tenth, and could I know who this is?" ask Tsuna's right-hand-man

"This is Reborn, in his adult form" said Tsuna

"Oh, it's you Reborn-san, please excuse my rudeness" said Gokudera

"Let's go "said Reborn

Tsuna's guardians smile when he come to them and asking about Reborn, Especially Hibari who would want a serious match with Reborn.

"So Tsuna, how is your level, I get 195" said Yamamoto

"I get 192, Boss" said Chrome

"I EXTREMELY got 196, Sawada!!" said Ryohei

"I got 195, Tenth" said Gokudera

"Lambo-san get 190, nyahahaha" said Lambo

"How about you, Hibari?" ask Tsuna

"Hm, I got 198" answer the Cloud Guardian

"As I expected of you, Hibari" said Tsuna

"And how about you, herbivore?" ask Hibari

"Me? 199" said Tsuna

And his guardians just gasp and stare him with awe

"As I expected of you, Tenth" said Gokudera

"How about you, kid?" ask Yamamoto

"I think you shouldn't call Reborn kid, he is in adult form" said Tsuna

"Well, it's alright, I don't mind. And now, we should go to a nearest town and get some information" said Reborn

"I wonder why there are many people here?" ask Yamamoto

"Ah, I asked one of them and they said they are going to log out of here for more than 10 days so they should come to Freya and tell her" said Chrome

"Hee…. You've got quite good information, Chrome" said Tsuna

"Thank you, Boss" answers Chrome

"Oh, you're here?" ask a certain voice behind them

" Mammon! You're here?" ask Tsuna

"Yes, this is the only place that Arcobaleno can have their adult form" said Mammon/Viper

"Wow, your level is quite high, 193" said Yamamoto while seeing Viper's status

"Of course, I play this game for a long time" answer Viper

"So you're a veteran, Viper?" ask Reborn as he turn Leon into a gun

"Of course, Reborn, it's already a while when I last saw you in that form" answer the indigo Arcobaleno

"I assume that you will help us a bit in this game then?" ask Reborn

"You'll have to pay then" said Viper

"Like I will" said Reborn as he point his gun to Viper's head

"I'm joking, what you want?" ask Viper

"Do you know someone called QUEEN?" ask Reborn

"QUEEN, no, I don't" answer Viper

"Then, will you lead us to the nearest town then" ask Tsuna

"Alright, follow me" answer Viper

"Mammon, are there other Arcobaleno here?" ask Tsuna

"Yes, Colonello, Fon, and Verde are here" answers Viper as they walk to the town."Ah, I forgot among 999 kind of Valkyrie flower there are some of them that can steal other player's flower. Well, that is if you're low level and I see all of you are not low level"

"Could we use box?" ask Gokudera

"Yes, you can, Verde already test his box here" answer Mammon

"How could we level up?" ask Hibari

"Go to nearest Freya portal building and complete quest, but the quest are usually very dangerous and difficult so no one ever reached level 200, even people with level 190 or higher are very rare" answer Viper

"Where could we get the Norn Flowers?" ask Reborn

"Search, with this" said Viper holding a card." This is Emerald Orchid, capable of searching any flowers you want to. But most of Norn Flowers are very difficult to obtain even if you know its location"

And they continue walking to the town and finally reach a town…

"This is Mercia City, an ordinary city as you can see, but many veteran players comes here to get rare flowers" said Viper

"They sell flowers?" ask Hibari

"Yes, high price of course, but just Valkyrie flowers" answers Viper."Let's go meet Fon and the others"

"How could we get money?" ask Yamamoto

"Sell Valkyrie flower to the shop" said Viper. "And be careful, you could be targeted since your level are high but I think that will not happen since you have 2 Arcobaleno with you"

"Viper, over here" Fon said as he waving his hand

"Fon, Verde" said Viper

"Reborn!" Fon surprised to see the most powerful Arcobaleno play an online game

"Long time no see, Fon, Verde" greet Reborn

"Long times no see, Reborn" said Verde

"Any of you saw Colonello?" ask Viper

"Ah, he went to get Lal Mirch when he heard that Lal is playing this game" said Verde

"Ah, that lovey-dovey couple" said Viper sighing

"If Lal hears you, you will be a dead meat, Viper" said Fon

"Oi, all of you can explore the city, we have something to talk" said Reborn to Tsuna and his company.

"Alright, see you later, Reborn" said Tsuna.

Hehehe how is this chapter?

Quite long isn't it?

On the next chapter will be colxlal moment and some OCs

I don't have any idea how's the game so I take it from Hunter x Hunter Greed Island. BUT ONCE AGAIN I DON'T OWN HXH

Please Review…… ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

"Even if Reborn said to explore the town, I don't know what to do here" said Tsuna bored

"Maybe we can try collecting some flowers, Tenth" said Gokudera

"It's a good idea, and anyone know where is Hibari?" ask Tsuna

"Ah, he went away somewhere, he said he don't like crowds" answer Yamamoto

"As usual, and there are some flower there Gokudera, why you don't try to touch it?" said Tsuna

"Alright, Tenth" said Gokudera as he reach and touch the flower and the flower change into a card

"Woaa, it really changes" said Yamamoto

"Valkyrie flower number 587, Indigo Camellia, weapon type, so it can change into a dagger" said Gokudera seeing the card he holds

"Low level dagger that can be destroyed" said Tsuna

"Of course, Tsuna, look it's just F-rank" said Yamamoto

"F-rank?" ask Tsuna

"You don't know, Tsuna? It's the flower's rank, decided by how difficult to obtain the flower" answer Yamamoto

"And by the way, where are Chrome, Lambo, Big brother too?" ask Tsuna

"The dumb-cow and Chrome went somewhere else to collect information, Turf-head went to see his master" answer Gokudera

"Ohh, then Gokudera, Yamamoto, should we take some of this flower and sell it, Mammon said we can earn some money" said Tsuna

"Alright! Tenth" said Gokudera followed by a nodding Yamamoto

Meanwhile at the Arcobaleno meeting point

"So, what do you want to ask, Reborn?" ask Fon

"Hurry up, I have job later" said Mammon

"Do you ever heard of QUEEN?" ask Reborn

"QUEEN? Ah, the one that the Vendicare want to catch" said Verde

"Yes, do you know anything, Verde?" ask Reborn

"Just some rumors" said Verde

"Anything, tell me!" said Reborn

"No one ever met her in person, but they said she's here. At the Glass Castle" answers Verde

"Glass Castle?" ask Reborn again

"Ah, that place. No one ever go there Reborn" said mammon

"What's wrong with that place?" ask Reborn

"It's dangerous, full of monsters and thieves, many players tried to go there before but no one came back alive" answer Fon

"Hee, so there are many who tried to meet QUEEN then" said Reborn

"No, at the Glass Castle there is an S-rank Norn Flower called Golden Rose" said Mammon

"So they're searching for the flower instead" said Verde

"Where is the Glass Castle?" ask Reborn

"Austras Koks, at the West area" answer Mammon

"Thank you then, if you meet Colonello and his girlfriend tell them my greeting" said Reborn

"Oi, where do you want to go?" ask Verde

"To the Castle of course, we have mission" said Reborn

"It's up to you and it's none of my problem, but I just want to warn you, you'd better not" said Mammon

"Bye" said Reborn ignoring them

"He's always like that" said Fon smiling

The 2 other Arcobaleno just see him with an expressionless look

"We got quite a bunch of flowers, Tenth" said Gokudera

"Umm, but I wonder where we could sell them" said Tsuna

Suddenly Yamamoto takes out his sword and Gokudera's Flame Arrow already standby.

"What's wrong, two of you?" ask Tsuna

A swing of lance suddenly strike Yamamoto, but luckily, he managed to dodge in time.

The attacker seems very calm and continues to attack Yamamoto with her lance. Yamamoto keep dodging and jumping to dodge the attack, but when he saw the attacker take out his/her box, he attack more fiercely.

"Shigure Souen Style 9th form: Duplicate Rain" said Yamamoto as he managed to knock the opponent

But unfortunately it's just an illusion and the attacker swing his/her lance from Yamamoto's back

"You are still as soft as ever, Rain" said the attacker

"Who are you?" ask Yamamoto

"The panel won't show his status, Baseball-freak, we don't know her name" said Gokudera

"Leave it for later, I'm sure you want to run for your life now" said the attacker as he/she take out his/her box and insert large amount of Rain attribute flames into the box

"What's he doing the box weapon will be drunk and rampage" said Gokudera who witness Hibari's box weapon's rampage at the Melone Base

But what's come out wasn't just an ordinary animal box weapon, it's a white Chinese dragon and it's not drunk.

"Dragon?" said Tsuna in awe

"See my Seiryuu" said the attacker

"Cih," said Yamamoto as he continues to dodge until he realize that the attacker have already point his/her lance at his neck

"Hmph" said the attacker as he/she smile. "Long time no see, and you already this strong, cousin" said the attacker as she removes her hood

"You, Amane!" said Yamamoto to the attacker

"Hehe, long time no see" said Amane

"You know this person, Baseball-freak?" ask Gokudera

"Yes, Tsuna, this is my cousin, Amane. She moved to Italy when we're 3 years old" said Yamamoto

"Nice to meet you Amane-san, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, you could call me Tsuna" said Tsuna to the new girl

"Pleasure to meet you too, Vongola Tenth" said Amane

"Hey, you just attack us and the baseball-freak almost injured and you just casually introduce yourself, how about apologizing hey?" said Gokudera with dark face

"Ah, I'm sorry to disturb you and almost injuring your friend, Gokudera Hayato" said Amane

"Your status is appearing at our panel" said Tsuna

"Because I remove the flower" said Amane

"Can we talk somewhere else, the people are staring" said Tsuna

"Okay" answer Amane as she accompany Tsuna to the nearest restaurant

" Amane-san why did your status disappear when we fight you earlier?" ask Tsuna

"Ah, I use this" answer Amane as she showed them a card labeled Blue Orchid. "One of the defend type flower, hide your status"

"Hee, it's quite convenient" said Yamamoto."Oi, Amane where do you get this?"

" Ogma, at the South Area" answer Amane

"Where is it?" ask Yamamoto with confused face

"Ah, can you explain to us about this world Amane-san, I want to know about various places here" said Tsuna

"Okay, this world mainly divided into 5 areas, West, South, North, South, and Central area" said Amane. "We're in Central Area" she continue as she showed them a map

"Where did you get that map?" ask Gokudera

"Open your book and see the panel stupid!" said Amane to Gokudera

"Yamamoto, her attitudes suddenly change" whisper Tsuna to Yamamoto

"Ah, you can see that's the real Amane, sadistic it is" said Yamamoto whispering to Tsuna

"Ahaha" Tsuna just laugh

"This damn woman" Gokudera started to go rampage inside the restaurant

"Gokudera, calm down" said Tsuna

"Boss, you are here" said Chrome holding Lambo and walking to their seats

"Ah, Chrome how is it information gathering?" ask Tsuna

"I got some" answer Chrome

"Then what is it?" ask Tsuna

"Boss, it seems that in this world there are some players that kill the other player to get their flowers" answer Chrome

"Ah, PK, some of them are very dangerous Tenth" said Amane

"Don't call me Tenth please, Amane-san just Tsuna or Sawada" said Tsuna

"Joking, Tsuna" answer the girl

"And what's PK?" ask Gokudera

"Player Killer, kill other player to get their flower, this is a mafia game you know" answer Amane

"Obviously have high level" said Gokudera

"Exactly, over 150" said Amane

"How's your level then, damn woman?" ask Gokudera

"197, I'm a veteran you know" answer Amane

"Hee, how many Norn flowers that you already collected, Amane?" ask Yamamoto as he and the others walking out of the restaurant

"215 kind of Norn, 874 kind of Valkyrie" answer Amane as she followed the group

"215 kind quite a lot" said Tsuna

"Just D until B rank, searching for A and S rank flower is not an easy job" said Amane

"Leave that topic, Tsuna. So what're you doing now, are you in mafia too?" ask Yamamoto to his cousin

"Freelance hit man" she said

"Boss, is that an Arcobaleno?" ask Chrome as she pointing a baby with blue pacifier and flying with an eagle

"Colonello-san" scream Tsuna to the infant

"You're here, hey!" said Colonello

"You're small" said Tsuna

"Ahaha, searching for that girl, it's easier to search from higher places" said Colonello

"Lal-san is it, she's difficult to find, she have mist flame you know" said Tsuna

CKREK! Gun loading

As Yamamoto prepare his Shigure Kintoki, Gokudera with his dynamite, Chrome with her trident, and Amane with her lance. Bullets started raining over them

"Whaa, what is this" Yamamoto began to panic and shield himself with his blade

"Guns" answer Amane as she took out a card and said "URD" and the card transformed into a big shield

"Thanks Amane" said Yamamoto

"Lal, come out here will you" said Colonello as he turn into his adult form

"Hmph" said Lal in her big form wielding a machine gun in her hand

"Lal-san! What are you doing?" ask Tsuna

"Just testing my student over there" answer Lal, pointing her hand to Colonello

"I'm already stronger than you" scream the man

"Prove it then" answer Lal as she started attacking her student.

She started to shoot again but Colonello managed to get behind her.

"I'm stronger, Lal" said Colonello

But unfortunately, Lal jump and get behind him quickly flip his arm

"You're stronger than me, don't make me laugh" said Lal

"Ha-ha, that was your technique from that time is it" tease Colonello

"*Angry symbol* you…" answer the girl while Colonello pushed her hand to the wall

"I win" said Colonello. "So, long time no see, Lal" he whisper to her ear

"It's unusual for you to greet like that" answer the girl still being pinned to the wall

"Ah, still how long is it been seeing you in that form?" Ask Colonello

"Few years and could you release me first?" said Lal

"Don't want to" answer the man as he tipped her chin and said, "I win, will you fulfill your promise from that time then?"

"AH!" answer Lal as she blushed. "That was Reborn's idea, not mine"

"But you did agree right?" said Colonello again as he smile

"No!" answer Lal with angry face

"Yes," he said again

"No, I did not…UPH!" he just suddenly kiss her on mouth until she is breathless.

"Tsuna, I think we shouldn't see this scene" said Yamamoto as Tsuna rubbing his forehead and Chrome is closing Lambo's eyes

"Okay, let's get out of here" said Tsuna as he turns over and see Reborn is taking picture off Lal and Colonello. "Reborn, what are you doing?" said Tsuna

"Ah, I think I should get Viper and the other sees this rare scene of them so I take a picture. They are lucky, this place is quite hidden" answer the hit man

Finally Colonello free the girl and Reborn just sigh and said, "What a waste, I want to see it more"

"Colonello, you….." said Lal with angry look

"Blame Reborn for this" said Colonello as he smiling cheerfully

"I'm here you know" said Reborn

"Yo, Reborn" greet Colonello

"Long time no see, pervert" said Reborn to the army style man

"What, I'm not a pervert" said Colonello

"You are, when did you kissed her before, few years ago, before she change into an Arcobaleno?" ask Reborn

"And who made that promise? You are the perverted one" said Colonello to the hit man

"You did kiss her before I made that promise" answer Reborn

"Reborn… what promise did you make again?" ask Tsuna

"Ah, few years ago, I made a bet with Viper, If Colonello can defeat Lal then he could get a kiss. And I think we'd better defend ourselves first" said Reborn as he prepare Leon

"Eh, why?" ask Tsuna

"Lal is going on rampage soon" answer Colonello

"Take care of your girlfriend then, Bye" said Reborn as he take Tsuna and his company get out of that place.

"Oi, Reborn" scream Colonello as he tried to stop Lal from going rampage…

"Reborn, I'll kill you!" scream the woman

"This picture will get a good response from Fon and the others" said Reborn smirking

"And…. It would be better to not seeing Lal and Reborn fight as Colonello trying to stop them, so let's skip this scene and get back to our story" said the narrator.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tsuna, let's collect some flowers, we need them if we want to go meet QUEEN, right? Like defense and offense magic card" said Yamamoto

"You're right, Amane-san do you know where we could get flowers?" ask Tsuna to the girl

"Hmmm, from here the nearest town is Laima but first, you must get some money" she answer

"Just how many towns are there in this world?" ask Gokudera writing notes

"Quite a lot, if you want to collect money I suggest you go here" she said as she point a mountain area at the map. "Mount of Ragana, you could get many flowers and sell them to the shop"

"Ah, we get some flowers earlier but we don't know where to sell that" said Tsuna

"Let's go, I'll show you" said Amane

Suddenly…..

"Master Colonello, long time no see" said the extreme boxer

"Oh, Ryohei, hey" greet the blue Arcobaleno

"They're back" said Tsuna seeing the extreme boxer and his master

But later, Both Ryohei and Colonello go somewhere to train, Chrome and Hibari go to the other town to collect flowers, and Lambo go with them along with Amane and Reborn

"And you sure Chrome wouldn't be bitten to death by Hibari, Reborn?" ask Tsuna, worry about his Mist Guardian

"Don't worry about them, Tsuna. Hibari wouldn't kill Chrome" answer Reborn. "And, where the hell is the Mountain of Ragana?" ask Reborn

"Get money first" answer the girl as she continue to walk to a shop

"Welcome" said the shop keeper who turned out to be Freya

"Hii, Freya-san!?" scream Tsuna

"Not the same, the Freyas are just program in this world so there are many of them, think of them as Cervello" answer Amane

"Indigo Camellia, one of them worth 30 Cela" said Freya

"Thank you, and could we buy some flowers?" ask Amane

"Here" said Freya as she showed them a bunch of cards

"Hmm, we got 1500 Cela, so maybe we could get teleport type and defense type flowers" said Amane

"Teleport type?" ask Yamamoto confused

"To go somewhere" answer Amane as she buys some flowers. "For example this flower, Blue Camellia, we could teleport to the cities that we have visited before and this Red Orchid return us to the first town we visited" explain the girl

"And defense?" ask Gokudera as he taking notes

"Hides your status, defense against physical attack, and defense against magic" answer Amane. "Here, take this" she gives them some cards.

"Let's go" said Reborn to the group

"What about Lambo?" ask Tsuna

"Get him, he is a guardian" said Reborn

"Don't worry, Ragana is not a dangerous place" said Amane

"Okay, let's go. By the way Reborn, you really give that picture to the other Arcobaleno?" ask Tsuna

"Ah about that picture, Fon isn't surprise, Viper sell them to the CEDEF, and Verde isn't interested" answer Reborn

"Poor Lal and Colonello" said Tsuna

"Who cares" said Reborn. "And one thing before we go, why are you helping us, Amane, even if you're Yamamoto's cousin, you still don't have any benefit of helping us"

"I have benefit, you want to meet QUEEN right, I heard from that Arcobaleno, Fon. I want the Golden Rose. Besides, that stupid shark will kill me if I don't train my cousin here" answer Amane

"Shark? Squalo, you know him?" ask Yamamoto

"I'm a hitman of course I know him" answer Amane

"Next, why do you have box weapon?" ask Reborn

"This? It's just a prototype and it's not complete yet. Verde's apprentice is my best friends so she ask me to test them" answer the girl

"Enough, let's go" said Tsuna

So they go to Mount Ragana as Gokudera keep writing notes about flowers and towns that they will visit, also collecting information about many types of flowers

"Here it is, Mount Ragana" said Amane as she showed them a flower field

"Whoaa, flower field" said Tsuna

"It's very beautiful, if we can bring Kyoko and the others they will be very happy" he continue

"Unfortunately, The Ninth didn't allow us to do so right Tenth" said Gokudera

"Kyoko, who is it?" ask Amane as she continue to walk

"Our friend, where are we going, Amane?" ask Yamamoto

"Norn Flower, C-rank, called Red Rose is here, but it's guarded by some monsters" answer Amane

"Monsters?" ask Yamamoto

"Yeah, like that" she said as she takes out her lance and pointing to the sky

At the sky a bunch of bird-like monsters started to surround them and firing leaf

"Leaf blade, be careful" Amane said as she take her book out. "Tsuna, get your book out, we need to guard our self"

"Uhm, book!" said Tsuna, then his book appear in front of him.

"Use White Orchid, it was the defense card I use earlier" said Amane

"Okay" said Tsuna as he take out a card and said," URD" then the card change into a shield that protecting the group so they're safe

"Good one," said Amane as she took out another card

"What're you doing, Amane?" ask Yamamoto as he tried to slash the birds

"Get them of course" answer the girl as she takes a card label Green Iris. "URD" then the card change into fireball that attack the bird until it disappear

"Wow, what the hell is that?" ask Gokudera

"They're made of grass, those birds, so to defeat them of course you burn them" said Amane

"Hee," said Gokudera as he takes out his Flame Arrow out.

"You're right, my cousin is not good in this place, his rain type are water so it's not working" said Amane as she look that Gokudera is using Storm-type fire

"If my flame don't work then I'll use this" said Yamamoto as he take out the another Green Iris and attacking the birds

"Tenth, are you alright?" ask Gokudera to Tsuna

"I'm alright, the defense is quite good" answer Tsuna

"Yosh, this is the last" said Yamamoto as he take out another card and destroy the last monster

"Haah, at last" said Tsuna, already exhausted fighting the monsters.

"Hey, it's just a low-level monsters, how can you get to the QUEEN if you already exhausted from this, get yourself together, Tsuna!" said Amane

"Well. Let's get the flower" said Yamamoto

"Wait, there's someone there" said Amane as she grab Yamamoto

"Ahaha, as I thought of the famous hit man, Amane, your 197 level is not just for show, despite you're still young" said the man from behind the bush

"Who are you?" ask Reborn as he turn Leon into a gun

"Whoaa, stop, stop, I'm just passing by. My name is Luca" he answer

"You have low level" said Amane

"Oi, I know my level is just 79 but don't tease me like that" he said

"Nice to meet you, Luca-san my name is Tsuna" greet Tsuna to the man

"I-It's an honor to meet you Vongola Tenth!" he surprised to see a high-ranking mafia in front of him

"Well, leave that aside. What're you doing here?" ask Gokudera as he gets in front of Tsuna

"I'm just collecting flowers, the flowers here are easy to get so a low level players like me can get them easily" he answer

"And why are you hiding behind the bush, are you playing hide and seek?" ask Yamamoto with his usual cheerful smile

"No, I'm hiding from the monsters, I cannot fight them" said Luca

"Pathetic and you called yourself a hit man?" said Amane

"Amane, don't underestimate him like that" said Tsuna

"Well, I'm here to get the Red Rose, so could you just let me get it and I'm off" said Luca

"But we're the one who defeat the monsters, how could you just take the flower" said Gokudera

"Let him, there are plenty of them anyway" said Amane

"Thank you very much" said Luca. "Well, you know I accidently found this at my way here so I think I should let you have it" he continues again as he take out a Norn Flower Card named White Pelargonium.

"That!" said Amane surprised. "It's an S-rank card how did you get that; I even don't know where I could get this"

"Ah, I just found it at the entrance of this mountain, the place is quite hidden, when I was hiding from the monsters I accidently found this" he answer. "Do you want it? I don't want any flowers that I get from just coincidence; I want the fun of playing this game"

"No, you keep it, I don't any flowers that I don't earn myself" answer Amane

"Okay, by the way let's go to get the flower" he said as he turn to Tsuna and lead them to another bunch of flower

"Is this the Red Rose?" ask Yamamoto. "Just like another ordinary flower"

"Of course" said Amane as she take some and it turned into a card, then she told Tsuna and his company to get them. "If you see the card it's a weapon type, it can change into a whip. And it's a medium rank so it wouldn't be broken that easily"

"I did it, my first Norn Flower" said Tsuna with his eyes sparkling

"Thanks, Amane" said Yamamoto

After Luca collect some of the flowers, they continued to walk again…

"Oh, I forgot. Many of the players get the flower but didn't come back alive" said Amane

"Eh? Why?" ask Yamamoto

"Because of this" answer Amane as she point the bush where many ninja-like people appear

"And what the hell is this!?" ask Reborn

"Thieves, take your belongings, flowers, and kill you after that" answer Luca

"How do you know?" ask Reborn

"I nearly killed by them if you didn't show up along with the monsters" he answer

"Hey, they're attacking" said Yamamoto. "What should we do?"

"Fight them, they can't be defeated by using cards like the monsters" answer Amane

"Okay" said Tsuna as he eats a dying will pills. "Let's get them"

"Yosh" Gokudera also get his Sistema C.A.I

"Let's go" said Yamamoto as he takes out his sword and Reborn is preparing his gun

"Eh, URD!" Luca change a card into a sword

"Don't be killed" said Tsuna to Luca as he started flying. "Gokudera, Yamamoto, Amane, Reborn, hold them there" said Tsuna again as he charging his X-Burner

"Alright!" said Yamamoto start slashing the enemy

"Gauge Symmetry, Launch Standby" said the contact programmer

"X-Burner:Air" said Tsuna as he shoot is X-Burner to the thieves direction

"Good one" said Amane

"Thank you, let's go to the city and sell some of them" said Tsuna to his group. "Luca-san are you going too?"

"Yes, honestly I forgot the way to the city" said Luca

Tsuna and his group just stare him with a priceless look and Amane is rubbing her forehead

"I wonder how you could get level that high" said Amane loudly as the other just shook their head

"Hehehe" he just smiling. "Oh, I forgot aren't there a competition at Laima City, they give you Norn Flower as the prize do you want to participate?"

"Oh that Laima yearly competition" said Amane. "You should join, Tsuna they give you Norn Flowers and it's quite easy to win"

"Okay. Let's go to Laima then" said Yamamoto. "And by the way, where's Laima?"

*BUAGH* Amane punch him on the face

"Don't be so optimist when you don't know where's the city" Amane said with angry aura behind her

"You're scary, Amane" said Yamamoto

"What ever, let's go" she said again as she continue to walk.

"Amane, the Freya said we can add people as our friends, how?" ask Yamamoto

"Get you book out" said Amane as she sits at the flower field

As everyone also sits, they take out their books

"Here, at the last page. You press this button and enter their name" said Amane giving direction to her cousin

"Oh, okay" said Yamamoto as the other follow the direction. "It's here" he said again seeing the list in his book

"Just press 'contact' if you want to talk to them" said Amane

"Thanks Amane-san" said Tsuna

*GRUYUUK* Tsuna's stomach growling

"Aha, I think we're starving" said Yamamoto. "Have any food?"

"Wait, "said Amane as she take out a Valkyrie card. "URD" and it turned into a package of hamburger, cola, and French fries

"What the hell is that?" ask Gokudera

"Brown Iris, a food card" said Amane. "I have plenty of them if any of you want some"

And in a mere minutes everyone already eating their food that of course given to them by the veteran player, Amane


	6. Chapter 6

Too much of Tsuna group and let's get moving to Hibari and Chrome condition…

Hibari and Chrome are walking through the street.

"I let's collect some flowers first, I think I can threat people to get it" said Hibari to Chrome

"Ehhh, wait, you can't kill people to get the flowers, Boss will be angry." Said Chrome with a worried face

"I said threat not kill" answer Hibari. "It's not like I'll kill them"

"It's good" said Chrome

"I'm quite confused why that Rokudo Mukuro choose you as his host while you have that kind of attitude" said Hibari

"It's because I'm his sister, my brother was kidnapped when we're little and I heard he was taken into the Estraneo Family. I just know it recently though" said Chrome while Hibari just gasp and surprised

"Leave the problem about Mukuro, do you know where's that mysterious damn woman that we're searching?" ask Hibari

"QUEEN? She's at the Glass Castle, Austras Koks, West Area" answer Chrome as they continue to walk to the shop

"West area… it's not to far from here" said Hibari as he enter the shop and take his book

"Wait, you want to go there? But it could be dangerous, we should inform Boss and go there together" said Chrome

"Like I care, I'm not that weak" answer Hibari

"But… Boss will…" Chrome can't even finish her sentences; her head suddenly blank out and she fall to the ground, still conscious though

"Hey, what happen?" ask Hibari as he approach her

"Brother, is gone, he's out from the Vendiche "answer Chrome

"Rokudo Mukuro is free? The Vendiche free him?" ask Hibari

"Yes, he still have the tracking device though, but he's allowed to fight and the Vendiche acknowledge him as Vongola Mist Guardian" answer Chrome as she get up

"Is that so, after I sell the useless cards, we will inform Boss and get going to the West Area. You just sit here" said Hibari as he forced Chrome to sit at the nearest chair

"Alright" answer the girl

After Hibari finished his buy and sell with Freya, the two of them go to the West Area…

"So where's your f***** brother?" ask Hibari

"He said he's going here right now, along with Lanchia" answer Chrome

"That's good I'll settle things with him right away then" said Hibari

"Eehhh, but brother is going to meet the Boss" said Chrome

"Cih, well, I'll do that later, our first priority is to go to the West Area and at least find something useful" said Hibari

"Ok, but how to get to the West Area? Walk?" ask Chrome

"No, I ask the Freya about this and she said we can take a train" answer Hibari

"Oh, how much did it cost?" ask Chrome again

"It's free for the player" answer Hibari

"That's good, even if we have some money, it's not too much, we could have economy crisis if we spent too much" said Chrome

"You're right, let's inform Boss" said Hibari as he open his book at the last page and contact Tsuna

"Hello, Hibari, what's wrong?" ask Tsuna

"Hello, Boss, Chrome said, Rokudo Mukuro is free, the Vendiche free him" said Hibari

"Ehh, but I heard that if we get the QUEEN then they will free him, why did they free him before the due time?" ask Tsuna confused

"Don't know about that, maybe Chrome know" said Hibari

"Eh, Brother said, that he will help us find the QUEEN, but it seems that the Vendiche didn't trust him that much, so they still give him a kind of tracking device" answer Chrome

"That's good, by the way Chrome, you still have your organs right?" ask Tsuna

"Yes, I created it myself now" answer Chrome

"That's the entire news boss, later" said Hibari as he close the contacting function on the book

"You really going to the West Area then?" ask Chrome

"Of course, let's get going, we're going to get that QUEEN and get the flower" said Hibari

"Um, but for your information, we haven't had any food today and I extremely starving" said Chrome

"AH, I forgot, let's go to Laima and get some food" said Hibari

"I agree" answer Chrome

And after that they go to Laima City to get some food

"There's a yearly competition today and the due date of the registration is also today" said Chrome as she look at the nearest announcement board at the restaurant

"What kind of competition?" ask Hibari

"Eating ramen, fighting competition, basketball, beach volleyball, and music competition" answer Chrome

"What's the prize?" ask Hibari again, he's too lazy to look for the announcement

"Norn Flower, A-rank, White Orchid" answer Chrome

"Good, let's join some of them, I think fighting competition will be good for me" he said as he walk to the registration table

"Eh, wait a minute" said Chrome while trying to follow him

But when they're trying to go to the registration table, they suddenly meet someone who is very familiar…

"Boss, what are you doing here?" ask Hibari when he sees Tsuna and his company including the newcomers

"Hibari, Chrome, you're here to join the competition?" ask Tsuna

"Yes, he said he's going to join the battle competition" answer Chrome to her Boss

"As I thought of Hibari" said Tsuna

"Yo, Chrome, Hibari" greet Yamamoto to the Mist and Cloud Guardian

"Yamamoto Takeshi" greets Hibari back (could you call this as greeting by the way?)

"Yamamoto-san, you will join the competition too?" ask Chrome

"Ah, I think volleyball will be good, since they don't have any baseball competition" answer Yamamoto

"You baseball-freak at last want to join other sports" said Gokudera

"Ahahaha, what about you, Gokudera, want to join the music competition?" ask Yamamoto

"Of course, you idiot, how about you, Tenth?" ask Gokudera to his Boss

"Ahh, Maybe I won't join anything, I can't do any of this" answer Tsuna

"Just join some of them Dame-Tsuna" said Reborn who already changed to his baby form again to torture Tsuna

"Reborn, how about you join some of them too?" ask Tsuna

"Hm, Arcobaleno can't join, they said" answer Reborn as he point to the note above the announcement

"That's a waste" said Tsuna. "By the way, Luca-san do you want to join?"

"Hehe, I want to join the ramen eating competition" answer him

"You don't have a 'big eater' look" said Gokudera

"I'm very good at eating!" scream the man

"Ahaha, what about you, Amane?" ask Yamamoto to his cousin

"Hm? I don't know what to join, I usually join the battle competition, but you Cloud Guardian has take it so now I'm very confused" answer the girl

"How about join volleyball with me, it's beach volleyball and you have to form a 2-man team" said Yamamoto

"Hmm, alright, I join" answer Amane

Suddenly Amane's ring lit like an alarm

"Hm, someone's calling, 'BOOK'" she said and her book come out

"Amane-chan, where're you, I'm at the Laima city to join the competition?" ask the voice

"I'm at Laima too, come to the announcement board near the restaurant, you'll find me" answer Amane

"Ok, I'll go there after I finished my business, Bye" answer the girl voice

"Ok, Bye" said Amane while she close her book

"Who is it, your friend?" ask Tsuna

"Yes, the friends that I mention earlier, Verde's apprentice" answer Amane while Yamamoto write their name on the registration paper

"Yosh, I already sign the paper. Amane, the competition will be held tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock" said Yamamoto

"Got it!" answer the girl

"By the way, does Laima City have any beach around here?" ask Tsuna, confused

"It does, Tenth, I see the sign written beach before" answer his right hand

"Oh, Hibari, your competition, when?" ask Tsuna

"Tomorrow night, at the central fountain" answers his guardian

"We will watch you then, how about you Gokudera and Luca-san?" ask Tsuna

"The ramen eating will be held 2 days from now and the music will be at the same day, at night" answer Luca

"That's good, we can watch them all, Amane, do you know where we could get an inn for tonight?" ask Yamamoto

"Hm, there is one, near here, it's quite expensive though, and you want to go there?" ask Amane

"We have got some money, don't worry" answer Tsuna

"Hmm, I think our financial is quite good, at least it's enough for a week there" said Amane

"That's good, Hibari, want to go with us?" ask Gokudera

"Ok, let's go" answer Hibari as he takes Chrome to go with them to the inn

At the inn…

"Ok, 8 people, 2 people one room or you want alone?" as the receptionist

"Yes, we want 2 rooms alone and the rest is up to you" answer Tsuna

"Tenth, why did you tell them 2 rooms for 1 people, we just need one for you?" ask Gokudera

"1 for me and 1 for Hibari, who wants to be in one room with him" said Tsuna

"Then, I'll go with Chrome" said Amane as she drags Chrome to their room

"Then, I'll be with Reborn, Yamamoto with Gokudera, and Luca-san you will be alone, sorry" said Tsuna

"It's alright, don't worry about that" said Luca, smiling

"Ok, so it's settled" said Tsuna. "And Reborn, you will be staying in your baby form then"

"Ok, I don't mind" answer the Sun arcobaleno

After that everyone go to their room for a little rest. Until dinner time comes…

Knock! Knock!

"Tenth, excuse me, the maid says that it's time for dinner downstairs" said Gokudera

"Ok, I'll go there soon, please tell everyone to go there too" answer Tsuna from behind the door

"I understand, Tenth" said Gokudera as he go downstairs

"Yo, Gokudera, what's for dinner?" ask Yamamoto

"Don't know, but I heard about Japanese-style food today" answer Gokudera

"That's good, honestly I don't like western food that much" said Yamamoto

"Where's the girls room?" ask Gokudera

"It's at the third floor room number 14" answer Yamamoto

"I'll get them for dinner" said Gokudera

Just skip the calling scene because it's too boring, well except when Gokudera's trying to call Hibari, they're fighting each other until Tsuna comes to stop them

And it's finally dinner time…

"Japanese-style dinner!" said Amane, happily.

"Amane, don't tell me you never eat this?" ask her cousin

"I have, rarely, I really like Japanese food, and you know I moved to Italy when I was 3 years old. In Italy Japanese food is quite expensive" answer Amane

"Hoo, you should come with us to Japan next time" said Yamamoto

"Later, if I don't have any jobs" she replied

"And where's Hibari?" ask Tsuna looking around

"He's eating at his room, he don't like crowds he said" answer Chrome in Hibari's behalf

"As usual of Hibari" said Tsuna sighing

"Well, Hibari, Yamamoto, and Amane have their competition tomorrow, we should sleep earlier so we can watch them" said Tsuna who already finished his dinner.

"You don't join any competition, Chrome?" ask Amane to her new friend

"Eh, I don't think I'll join, I can't do anything like sports" answer Chrome

"Heee, even though your brother is very good at basketball?" ask Amane teasing the girl

"Brother is?" ask Chrome interested

"And how did you know Mukuro, Amane?" ask Gokudera with a confused face

"Long time ago maybe" she answer with a well, mysterious and dark face. "Leave that aside, I want to go outside for a bit, you could go sleep without me, Chrome"

"Ok, I'll leave the door unlocked" said Chrome

As she get out of the inn, the other just stare each other with a confused face

"Just why exactly did she show that face?" ask Yamamoto

"Like I know, you baseball-freak" answer Gokudera

"Well, Amane is a hit man she should know him, let's just leave that topic aside" said Reborn to the other member

"I think so, maybe just an acquaintance" said Tsuna, smiling

"You're right" said Yamamoto

"I'm going to sleep, good night, Boss" said Chrome as she gets to her room

"Good night, I'm going to sleep too" said Tsuna as he gets up and head to his room along with Reborn

"Good night, "in a mere minute, everyone already sleeping in their room, well except of this girl outside the inn

"Long time no see" she greets the mysterious figure standing in front of her.


	7. Author notes, sorry

I'm very sorry about the long update, I have my school final test next week, please wish me luck, all of the readers…. _

And I'm not trying to make Yamamoto x Amane, they're cousin they are just a little close…

Even if I'm accidently make little hints about them but like I said before, I'm not trying to make them a pairing…

And for my sister who like Hibari x Chrome very much, I make 1896 pairing for her.

For Mukuro's fans, he already out from Vendiche, we will meet him at the next chapter. Sorry, little spoiler… T3T

Well, please read my story along with my new story, Namimori Festival, I'll update that soon too.

For all of the reader, thank you so much for reading my stories….

ForinaReal


	8. Chapter 7

ForinaReal: Well because this is your debut in this story, how about doing some disclaimer, Mukuro?

Mukuro: For God's sake please make someone else do this because it's not interesting for me. At least let me fight Hibari Kyoya in this story…

ForinaReal: I know, I know. I'll let you do that later if I have the mood to make it

Mukuro: Then I'll not doing the disclaimer

ForinaReal: Alright, alright. I'll do it. Just do the disclaimer already

Mukuro: Okay, ForinaReal don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any of its characters

ForinaReal: Okay, all of you just wait for Hibari VS Mukuro at next chapter or the next one or the next one I don't know

Mukuro: This bitch……….

_Flashback_

"_Good night, "in a mere minute, everyone already sleeping in their room, well except of this girl outside the inn_

"_Long time no see" she greets the mysterious figure standing in front of her._

Chapter 7: Meet the Pineapple head

The figure just smile and laughing

"Kufufufu, long time no see, you masochist hitman" he said

"Coming from a devil that have a very foul mouth of you, very funny" she answer

"Is it? How many years have it been?" he ask again

"Too many, I don't remember" she answer, still standing

"Kufufu, is it. I heard you're a freelance now. While I get into the Vongola" he said

"Very weird of you, swearing loyalty to the mafia which you hate very much" she said to him

"Oh, I found you're interested in our mission" he said, smiling

"I am, the person you're searching concerned me a little, Mukuro" she said to him

"Oya, it's very rare for you to interest in someone. Did my boss surprise you?" he ask

"Maybe, but I plan to stick along with your group for a while" she said

"I still remember, many years ago, you and I kill that entire bastard scientist in the Estraneo Family" he said

"I prefer you to forget it, what a disaster caused by 2 monsters. One of them can't feel pain and always healing, and the other is a human who escape from hell" she said as she walk back to the inn

"Good night, Amane" he said as he disappear

The morning comes, a perfect one for the beach volleyball match.

7 o'clock in the morning

"Good morning, Gokudera" said Tsuna

"Morning, Tenth. It's a good day for the competition" he said cheerfully

"Yeah, have you eaten your breakfast yet?" ask Tsuna

"Yes, Tenth. Yamamoto and the others still at the dining room" he answer

"I'll go there too" said Tsuna to his right hand

But, when he got there, he surprised to see a certain pineapple head figure at the table, along with Yamamoto and the other

"MUKURO! When did you get here?" he ask

"Last night, Boss." He answer

"That's good. Chrome would be happy to see you" said Tsuna as he take his seat and start eating

"While I'm not" said Hibari with a very dark aura on his back

"Hibari Kyoya, long time no see" Mukuro just greet him casually as if nothing happened between them

"You act as if nothing happened between us, I wish to settle that as soon as possible" he said

"Maybe tomorrow, you have your competition today and I'm sure our Boss don't want us to fight" he answer

"Morning" said Amane still half-asleep

"Morning, Amane. Have you meet Mukuro, he's my Mist Guardian" ask Tsuna to the girl

"Yeah, until I'm bored by seeing his face" she answer

"Eh?" Tsuna like a bit confused with what she said

"Never mind, what's for breakfast?" she ask

"Ah, it's sausage, bread, and some egg" answer her cousin

"Hmm, ah Chrome's already awake, she's taking a shower right now" she said to the group

"I don't know Chrome was a late sleeper" said Tsuna

"I don't know too" said Mukuro

"Well, another 3 hours and we'll have a volleyball match, cheer us up, Tsuna" said Yamamoto

"Got it, Mukuro, you want to watch too?" ask Tsuna

"Maybe, it's my first time watching beach volleyball" he said

"You liar, you've seen it when we're stealing foods from seafood restaurant 8 years ago" said Amane, turning to Mukuro

"Oya, you remember" he said grinning

"I have better brain than yours" she answer

"Is it? I thought you're just a stupid masochist bastard" he said… ( uwaaah , mukuro is angry now)

"Oh, I thought you're the stupid one" answer the girl (and she is angry too)

"Are you picking a fight?" ask the illusionist

"Bring it on, demon" she answer

"Anytime you want, monster" he said again as he bring out his trident, followed by Amane bring out her lance.

"Uwaah, Mukuro, Amane-san, please don't fight here" said Tsuna

"Shut up! You're in the way" they shout to him and continue to glare each other

"Hiiiii!" Tsuna just scared and get back to his seat. Think that he's still afraid of the 2 monsters

"Onii-sama, you're here" greet Chrome who just arrived

"Ah, my cute little Chrome. Long time no sees" said Mukuro

"Yes, and why are you holding your trident and why are you holding your lance too, Amane-san?" ask the girl hoping to stop their fight

"Ah, I just want to smack your stupid brother and kill him right away" answer the girl

"I think that's my line, you bastard" said Mukuro

"Eh… eh, please stop both of you!" shout Chrome

"Hmph, if my little Chrome said so" said Mukuro

"Saved by your little sister, you should be grateful" said the girl

"Well, two of you just have to stop then, how about we train a bit before the match, Amane?" ask Yamamoto

"Very well, cousin" answer the girl

"And, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi, could you at least call me by name?" ask Yamamoto, pissed off

"Your name is too difficult, don't mind it" answer Amane as she continue to eat her breakfast.

"She's always like that, don't mind her, Yamamoto-kun" said Mukuro.

"I think so" answer Yamamoto

"Ah, Mukuro. Ever heard of QUEEN?" ask Tsuna

"The one you're searching, right?" he ask back with a smile

"Yes, you know anything?" ask Tsuna again

"Well, as far as I know, she could be found at the Glass Castle, "he answer

"Okay, your answer is the same as Mammon's and Verde's" said Tsuna, sighing

"I wonder why there aren't any player has meet her?" ask Mukuro

"Eh, isn't it because the area is very dangerous?" said Tsuna

"Well, just think, Boss. How strong is the Arcobaleno? Do you think that even they can't get to the QUEEN?" ask Mukuro

"This is just my thinking, but the veteran player like Amane is very strong, Tenth. I honestly can't imagine she can't go there alone" said Gokudera

"If you want to ask me why I haven't go there to get the flower yet, then I will tell you about it" she suddenly come to their table

"Amane-san?"said Tsuna, surprised

"As you said, there are many veteran players is this game, someone like Mammon or Verde are some of them. But you wonder why there aren't any of them get the flower at the Glass Castle?" she said

"Well, if you speak logically, masochist woman. Someone like you can't lose to anyone weak" said Mukuro

"You're right, Mukuro, and don't call me Masochist" she said

"My apologize, continue with the subject, I think there are three possibilities. The first one is that the enemy over there is very strong, which I think it's not possible. The second one, the way to get through the Castle, is to activate an event." He said

"Event?" ask Reborn

"Yes, an event is that a certain number of players go together to a certain place and they activated an event that can't be activated if you go alone" said Amane

"So no one ever guess the number of players that required activating the event" said reborn

"You could say that" said Amane

"The third one is, that the Golden Rose is a flower that you could obtain if you collect the 499 Norn Flowers" said Mukuro

"Is that even possible?" ask Tsuna

"It is, there are some of the flowers that you could get only if you get a certain amount of card" said Amane

"Heee. I don't know about that" said Tsuna

"That's why you have me here right?" said Amane grinning to Tsuna. "But, bastard demon I think there is one other possibility"

"What is it?" ask Mukuro with a confused face

"The last possibility, that the Glass Castle is the server itself" said Amane

"Server?" ask Tsuna again

"The controller of this game" said Reborn

"That could mean that QUEEN is the server player" said Mukuro

"What if QUEEN is the server player?" ask Gokudera

"That means, even if we fight her, she could enable our cards or teleport us to any places in this world. You could say that the server player is like a God here" said Amane

"That's a problem" said Reborn

"Maybe, Glass Castle Area is very dangerous even for a veteran player like me" said Amane. "So, what do you think about my opinion?"

"That's a possibility, but we have to gather further information, do you know someone that survived from the Glass Castle?" ask Mukuro

"Maybe, I did have a lot of acquaintances here, but I have to call them" answer Amane

"Okay, do that later. We have to concentrate on our volleyball match" said Yamamoto

"By the way, do you read the rules of the volleyball matches?" ask Amane

"Like I need to, it's the same as the normal volleyball right?" said Yamamoto

"STUPID! For heaven's sake this is a mafia only game" said the girl

"And?" Yamamoto's still having his late understanding….

"Uhhhh, the mafia likes to use weapons and stuffs, you know that right?" she ask again

"Of course, I use weapon too" he answer

"This means, the games isn't just hitting the ball around like the normal one, weapons also allowed. STUPID!" she yell at him

"EHHHH, so we have to hit the ball and defend ourselves from the enemy attack?" ask Yamamoto

"At least you understand. But don't worry, killing is prohibited. There are no victims so far for this game" she said

"That's good, I started to worry you know" said Tsuna

"Well, attacking the enemy is legal though, so you should be ready for cuts and bruises, or maybe fainted at the match" she said

"Well, I've endured that much before. It's not a problem" answer the smiling Yamamoto

"Heh…. Looks like your title as the Rain Guardian not just for decoration" said Amane

"ahahaha" answer the boy

"Amane-chan, Yamamoto. It's time for the volleyball match" said Chrome who just come back from her walking outside

"Oh, okay. We're going now" said Yamamoto. "By the way, what're you going to wear?"

"Hm? T-shirt and pants of course" she answer

"Hmmm, being a veteran don't mean you know everything nee?" said Mukuro

"Hah, what do you mean?" ask the girl

"It's beach volleyball missy, **BEACH. ** A normal girl would usually wear bikini is it" said Mukuro in front of her face

"First, I don't have one. Second, they don't have any rule like that. Third, I don't want to waste my money buying one" answer the girl as she point her finger to Mukuro's face and gets out of the inn

"That's a waste" said Mukuro

"You're a pervert, Mukuro" said Tsuna

"Oya, I honestly think this is a good chance seeing that masochist girl in a bikini" he smiles evilly. "It would be a good one to watch"

"Mukuro…." Said Tsuna as he sighed and get Mukuro and the other guardian to the match.

**Ahahahaha at last I got the chapter done**

**Well, I think it's not that interesting; this chapter is quite boring right?**

**But we will get to the good part at next chapter; let's get down to the Mafia Beach Volleyball match**

**And some kills maybe, any idea how to kill a person?**

**If you have any idea how to kill someone with a sadistic way, please review and tell me……**

**Thanks for reading….**


	9. Chapter 8 : Mafia Volleyball Match

ForinaReal: Long time no see everyone

Xanxus: Scum! Why do you call me here?

ForinaReal: Eh, I thought you want to do the disclaimer…

Xanxus: Cih, like I would

ForinaReal: Heee, so it's alright if I ask Tsuna to freeze you again. Oh, maybe I'll write that later

Xanxus: NO….NO…..ANYTHING BUT THAT!...

ForinaReal: Then, you'll do the disclaimer?

Xanxus: YES, YES…..FORINAREAL DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS…..

ForinaReal: Good…

-VongolaX-

_Previously…_

"_It's beach volleyball missy, __**BEACH. **__ A normal girl would usually wear bikini is it?" said Mukuro in front of her face_

"_First, I don't have one. Second, they don't have any rule like that. Third, I don't want to waste my money buying one" answer the girl as she point her finger to Mukuro's face and gets out of the inn_

"_That's a waste" said Mukuro_

"_You're a pervert, Mukuro" said Tsuna_

"_Oya, I honestly think this is a good chance seeing that masochist girl in a bikini" he smiles evilly. "It would be a good one to watch"_

"_Mukuro…." Said Tsuna as he sighed and get Mukuro and the other guardian to the match_

-VongolaX-

Chapter 8: Mafia Volleyball Match

At the beach…..

"Whoaaa, it's very crowded" said Yamamoto

"Lamia yearly competition is very popular, because you don't have to risk your life on it. So they could get a flower easily" said Amane to her cousin

"Hmm, our match is…. FIRST!" scream Yamamoto

"What! We got our match right now?" answer Amane

"Good luck, Yamamoto, Amane-san too" said Tsuna

"Don't just say good luck, Tsuna. At least said something that will help us overcome this" said Amane as she point the match order

"Oh, you got first" said Tsuna easily

"Haah…" Amane just sighed

"Oya, you afraid of being first at the match?" ask Mukuro

"Shut up! Demon" she screams

"Then, I hope you will give me a good match" he said

"Just see" she answer

"Then, this year Laima Competition will begin right now" said the Freya

"Ah, it's the Freyas" said Tsuna. "I think they will be the judge too, right, Reborn?"

"I think so" answer the baby

"The first match will be Mafia Beach Volleyball Match" said Freya and followed by an applause from the audience

"Let's begin the match" said the other Freya

"The first match is between, this two team" said Freya as the 2 teams come forward

"At the red side, Thomas and Michael from the Cavallone Family" she continued as the rest of the Family give them a big applause

"At the blue side, Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardian from Vongola Family and Amane, freelance hit man" she said again as the 2 kid come to the field.

As they come to the field, people started to stare them and whispering each other…

"So that's the Vongola Rain Guardian". "He's just a child". "How could Vongola recruit a child like him"? "He's too young" and go on…

"Can all of you just shut up!" said Tsuna with a loud voice and he glared to the people.

The rest of audience just stunned and close their mouth as Tsuna eyes come back to the field. And they started whispering again

"That's the Vongola Tenth". "What a young one". "Just how strong is he?" And go on….

As Tsuna just complaining quietly at his seat, Reborn just calm him down and they focused on the match.

"Looks like you've got quite an attention there, cousin" said Amane

"And you too, I think you're quite popular" he said back

"How could they recruit that monster"? "She's just a middle school kid". "Isn't she the mass killer?" "That's why she's called monster". "I don't want to go near her if I was them"

"Looks like I don't have a good reputation" said the girl. "Can we just start already, Freya?"

"Ah, yes. The participants please get your weapons" said Freya

As Amane and Yamamoto get their boxes and weapons, their enemy use guns

"They use guns" said Yamamoto

"I think this should be easy" said Amane to her cousin, smiling

"By the way, how could we hit the ball and dodging the enemy attack?" ask Yamamoto

"Just see, we can't attack the enemy before the whistle blow" said Amane

"Red side, service first" said the judge who is Freya again and she blow the whistle

"Michael, they use a middle range weapons, they can't attack us, just don't get close to the net" said Thomas

"Okay" as he serve the ball and Amane who abandoned her lance take the ball and throw it to the other side

The enemy shot some bullets and Yamamoto easily deflects it.

"Thomas, the boy is quite good, but they can't win with just the girl alone get the ball" said Michael

As the match goes on, Yamamoto starting to get the ball and holding his katana in one time. And Amane could get the ball while holding her lance.

"Both the team haven't got a point yet" said Reborn

"By the way, where's Lambo?" ask Tsuna

"Verde take him for a little training last night" answer Reborn

"Is it alright?" he ask again

"Ah, don't worry" said Reborn

Amane deflects some bullets as Yamamoto almost lose the ball and he hit the ball with his katana and the ball come back to the enemy ground and they lose it which means, they got the first point

"Good one, cousin" she said as he point her thumb up

"Hehe, we get one point, which means we could serve now. By the way how to win this game?" said Yamamoto

"Knock them out or get 25 points within 30 minutes" she said. "I'll serve; you take care of the bullet. Let them see the power of Vongola

"Got it" said Yamamoto as the enemy noticed that their eyes change

"What's wrong, Michael?" ask his partner

"They started to get serious, they're just playing with us at that game before" said Michael

"What should we do?" ask his partner

"Defeat them!" he declared

"Blue side, serve" said Freya as she blow the whistle

Amane serve the ball very hard and fast. The enemy who couldn't even see the ball loses 2 points from the kid

"What the HELL is that!" Michael scream

"Hey, you over there, I give you 2 options. We can knock you out or we will defeat you with Volley. You choose" said Amane with her cold eyes

"Don't underestimate the Cavallone!" Thomas scream again, this time his eyes are burning with rage

"The first one then" said Yamamoto

"Okay, the first one" said Amane

"Since when is Yamamoto become like that?" ask Tsuna

"Since 10 years Squalo told him to not go soft to his enemy, because it will hurt his friends instead" said Reborn

"Oh… Yamamoto Takeshi is becoming a carnivore" said Hibari with his usual looks

"Just focus on the match" said Tsuna

Amane serve the ball again and this time the super strong and fast ball hit Michael's face and makes him have a quite bad injury

"Whoo, I don't think it will become that good" said Amane

"Don't kill him, it's prohibited" said Yamamoto

"I will hold it after this" said the girl

"3-0 for Blue side" said Freya

"Damn it!" said Michael

"Are you alright?" ask his partner

"Ah, don't worry that much. Just shot faster" he replied

"Ah, I got it" answer Thomas

"Yamamoto, if you lose here you'll give disgrace to the Vongola!" said Gokudera with his loud voice

"Mm? Okay, okay. I understand Gokudera" answer Yamamoto with his usual smile

"Blue side, serve" said Freya

This time the enemy shot faster and nearly gets Amane and Yamamoto, but Yamamoto could deflects it faster, so they're safe.

Amane serve the ball again, but Michael managed to hit it back and Thomas nearly get a smash, but he unfortunately, Yamamoto is already there, waiting for him and before he realize it….

"Shigure Souen Ryu, 8th form: Shinotsuku Ame" he said and Thomas get slashed by Yamamoto's sword (back side though)

"Thomas from the red side, down!" said Freya

"Thomas, oi, you alright?" ask his partner

"He's fainted" answer Amane from behind the net

"What!" he said

"With Thomas down, Red side couldn't continue the match, the winner is Blue Side. Congratulations, Amane and Yamamoto Takeshi" said Freya and she blow the whistle which means that match is finished.

The audience just stunned seeing the 2 kids win their match. And Gokudera just screaming around saying, "That's Vongola for you!"

"Good work, cousin" said Amane

"You too" he said back

"The second match will begin shortly, the participants please come to the field" said Freya again

"Good job, two of you!" said Tsuna while running to them

"Heh, it's not that difficult" said Yamamoto

"I used to gun, so it's not that difficult, besides they're just a normal henchmen from the Cavallone, for short. They're weak" said Amane sarcastically

"Amane…." said Yamamoto with a sigh

"What? I am not underestimating their family, I just said that they're weak" she said back

"Well, in short you're underestimating their family" said Reborn with a smirk

"Ha! I'm not saying 'Cavallone is a weak family'. I said 'They're weak'. I mean the 2 of them is weak, like I care from what family they're from" she said again

"Hai, hai, just whatever you said" Yamamoto said back

"Hey!" she said

"Looks like you beat 2 of my henchmen, Tsuna" said someone from their back

"Dino-san" said Tsuna. "You're here?"

"Well, the Laima yearly is very famous, so I think to watch a little" he said with a smile

"Cavallone Family Tenth Boss, Dino is it?" ask Amane

"I've heard you before; from what I heard they said you're the strongest one in South Italy. Oh, I heard Varia tried to scout you?" he said back with a serious face

"I refuse that, I don't like Xanxus" she said

"And one again, I heard you're the one that annihilate the small family in South Italy?" he ask again

"That family annihilation that I heard 2 weeks ago?" ask Reborn to his former student

"Yes. But maybe I shouldn't call it small, they have almost 3000 hit man in that building" said Dino

"Yes, my client pays me with quite huge amount. I'm just doing my job" she said

"Maybe your name as monster is not just a decoration. After all you're the youngest hit man in mafia history, well, I'm not counting Tsuna and his Guardian though" he said

"Amane, you destroy 1 family?" ask Yamamoto

"It's not a big deal. You know, I'm specialized in mass killing" she said

"Maybe fighting you will be a good fight" said Dino again

"Maybe next time" she smile

"Just one question, how could you destroy them? Even an Arcobaleno can't destroy a family alone. Well except Colonello and Lal Mirch maybe" ask Reborn

"Destroy the building and kill the survivor" she answer

"Oh, using that box weapon of yours, it's not that difficult" said Reborn

"Leave this topic aside, they're beginning the second match" said Tsuna who can't hold the tension anymore

"I'm going to buy juice, anyone want some?" ask Amane

"Ah, I go too" said Chrome

"I want milk" said Yamamoto

"Get me Espresso" said Reborn

"Just get me tea, please" said Tsuna

"Get me orange juice" said Gokudera

"Chocolate milk, then" said Mukuro

"Tea" said Hibari

"I want sports drink" said Dino

"You have to pay me later, then" said Amane. Then she gets off and goes to the juice stand…

"Dino-san, can I ask you something?" ask Tsuna to Dino…

-VongolaX-

Hi everyone….

I have the volleyball match here

Please tell me if you have anything to say

But I don't want any flames

Well, if you want to critique my writing please press the review button…..

And for everyone who read this story…

I don't have any idea with family names

If you happen to have any, please tell me

Because I want to make many families play this game…

And the preview for the next chapter is right here

Something about the female hit man in Tsuna's group

Why did everyone call her monster?

Is she that famous?

Find out in the next chapter…..

Thanks for reading please review….

ForinaReal


End file.
